1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for collecting liquid spillage inadvertently spilled along a railroad track primarily from the filling or emptying of railway tank cars or the fueling of locomotives.
2. Description of the Related Art
The system includes a plurality of center pans and side pans supported on the crossties of the railway track for the draining of any liquid spillage from the pans into an enclosed transverse drain conduit positioned between a pair of crossties beneath the rails for flow into a collection container. Heretofore, a pan collection structure for a railway track has been provided utilizing center pans between the rails and side pans outside the rails. The pans heretofore have been supported on crossties and drain into a transverse drain conduit positioned between a pair of crossties beneath the pans.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,721 dated Nov. 17, 1981 shows a system for collecting liquid spillage having a plurality of center pans and side pans. Vertical drain conduits extend from the pans into an enclosed transverse drain conduit for drainage. The transverse drain conduit empties into a collection receptacle. While the pans are formed of a molded plastic material, separate vertical drains are connected to the bottom of the pans. Further, while side edges of the pans are positioned adjacent the vertical web of the rails, a separate caulking material is used to provide sealing against the rails. The rigid vertical drain conduits are threaded into openings in the pans and in the enclosed transverse drain conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,458 dated Jul. 25, 1995 shows a spill containment device for railroads in which slidable covers are positioned over center pans for closing the center pans when not required to be open to contain a potential spill. Foldable hinged panels are utilized for closing the outer field pans.
It is desired that a closed system for the collection of liquid spillage on a railroad track be provided that may be installed in a minimum of time with sealing against the rails.
The present invention is directed to a system for collecting spillage on a railway track including the apparatus or structure positioned on the crossties beneath railway cars and the method for installing such a collection structure between the rails and outwardly of the rails. The collection structure includes a plurality of center and side pans molded to shape from a resilient plastic material, such as high density polyethylene. The resilient center pans between rails have a pair of upwardly extending inclined side flanges which fit beneath the heads of the rails in sealing relation with the rails without any additional sealing members. A downwardly extending tubular drain pipe is molded onto each pan and fits within an enclosed transverse drain conduit positioned between a pair of crossties beneath the rails. The transverse drain conduit has an upper opening receiving each vertical drain pipe and a resilient annular seal about the upper opening receives the vertical drain pipe to provide a resilient sealing relation and to position the pans accurately.
The outer ends of the pans in one transverse row have outwardly extending end flanges which lap end flanges on an adjacent transverse row of pans arranged in end to end relation. Fasteners connect the lapping end flanges of adjacent transverse rows together to permit limited relative longitudinal movement which may result from temperature expansion or contraction, for example.
The pans forming this invention may be installed and assembled in a minimum of time. A preferred assembly method includes the insertion of center pans between the rails with one resilient side flange positioned beneath the rail against the vertical web of the rail under the head of the rail with the pan being inclined upwardly from the rail. The inclined pan is then pivoted downwardly with the bottom of the center pan resting against the crossties and the opposite resilient side flange in contact relation with the upper surface of the rail. Next, the opposite resilient side flange is forced by a suitable tool downwardly beneath the head of the rail where it snaps outwardly against the vertical web of the rail in sealing relation thereto. A downwardly extending integral drain pipe molded on each of the pans is vertically aligned with the lower receiving opening in the transverse drain conduit for initial to positioning of the center pan accurately with the transverse drain conduit. An annular resilient seal is positioned within the opening of the drain conduit to receive the vertical drain pipe in sealing relation.
In some instances, it may be desirable to position the center pan on the crossties with the bottom of the center pan supported on the crossties and both of the resilient side flanges in engagement with the upper surface of the rails. Then, each of the resilient side flanges may be forced or pushed beneath the head of the adjacent rail for snapping beneath the head of the adjacent rail in sealing relation with the vertical web of the rail.
Each of the side pans has a resilient side flange in sealing relation with the vertical web of the adjacent rail. Fasteners are provided to secure the side pans to the crossties and to permit limited expansion and contraction thereof. Ballast on an outwardly extending lower flange or foot of the side flange assists in maintaining the side pan in sealing relation against the rail.
One embodiment of the invention provides removable covers for closing the center and field pans when the pans are not required to be open to contain a potential spill. The center cover has opposed side flanges which provide longitudinal flow channels and also fit beneath the heads of the adjacent rails. Another embodiment of the invention provides removable covers for pans including side flanges which provide longitudinal flow channels and have spouts for the drainage of fluids from the flow channels. Slidable covers without spouts are also provided for opening of the pans.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings.